yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Roman Pendergast
'First Name' Roman 'Last Name' Pendergast 'IMVU Name' Created and played by AlessandraSkar 'Nicknames' Also known as Agent Pendergast Steamboat Smokin' Ace Hot Shot The Womanizer Age Age: 35-years old Birth Date: April 1st, 2104 Gender Male 'Height' 6"4 1/2 'Weight' 250 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' Agent Roman Pendergast is known among other agents for being calm and collected as well as sustaining a business-like demeanor at all times. His austere characteristics can seem rather intimidating at times, but he usually has no reason to scare anyone unless a situation calls for it. He carries himself with confidence and exudes the strength and dominance that he believes every man who calls himself a man should, not letting petty things bother him in the slightest nor allowing small things to anger or get to him. It is a rarity for him to smile or laugh, although he does an awful lot of it when it comes to women. Outside of the field, he is a huge flirt and a possible sex addict, but is good with keeping that particular side of him on the down low. One thing he may find himself warning people about is not to make him angry. When Pendergast is angry, trigger-happy isn't a good enough word to describe him or how deadly he can be. Since he works for a secret agency, he is forced to be rather secretive, sometimes sneaky, highly intelligent, and sometimes very hidden, but all for the greater good of the agency. He isn't good with showing that he cares for someone and often takes the "tough love" route in order to express his friendships -- although he claims to have no friends nor care for any. The best thing for anyone to do would be to stay on his good side, because he has a very vengeful spirit, although he has a way of not showing it. 'Clan & Rank' (What Clan is your character in, and what rank do they hold within the clan? Chairmen? Aniki? Head of house? Guard? Personal Body Guard to..etc, etc etc..) 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single & A complete manwhore 'Occupation' Director/ Field Agent Operative of the Black Glove Society The Black Glove Society A secret agency/organization that was founded by the survivors of World War III which took place years before the city of Kasaihana was built. The purpose of creating the organization was to put a quick end to the world leaders contributing to the war with their chemical weapons and weapons of mass destruction, by recruiting the world's most qualified soldiers and turning them into highly-skilled assassins that would take out army generals and other men and women of power. Among one of the founders was Roman Pendergast's grandfather, Kenshin Maro Pendergast, who was said to be one of the top spies/assassins of the organization who went by the name of Deadzone. Because anyone who came within 20 feet of his proximity and had no identification or verification of being with the society, was killed on the spot. Currently, the organization has a member count of about 220 spies and hitmen who are located throughout the world and engage in almost nonstop travel and achieving nearly impossible missions. Black Glove Code/Regulations # Any man or woman who swears to become a fully functioning member of the Black Glove Society is permitted to call themselves a member among other members for as long as they live, but are not permitted to leave by their own means. Ever! # Once apart of the Society, it is not to be discussed out in the open unless by coded language. # New recruits are not allowed to recruit. Only directors. But if a new recruit knows anyone that may possess the qualifications to join the society may be introduced by another recruit to the directors. # Every member is required to follow every rule, every code, and every law of the organization or else he or she is subject to torture, sudden death, or a combination of both on an extreme level. # Members are to look at each other as family in the sense that they are to look out for each other during missions and assignments, but are not permitted to establish close relationships. Marriages, boyfriend/girlfriend ideals, and serious dating are not allowed among members. This does not include casual sex. Casual sex is allowed within and without the agency. # All members are required to endure 2 full years of intensive training once they have signed their contract and sworn themselves in with the Black Glove Society. # Those who undergo this training are not allowed to discuss or even reminisce on what took place during training. Anyone who is caught openly discussing training will be exterminated immediately and permanently. # Any new recruit who fails to pass the series of tests at the end of training will be exterminated permanently. # Any member who passes the series of tests will receive an identification chip in their left wrist as well as a tattoo that will only be visible to a verifier wearing the special glasses. These items mark your initiation and membership into the organization. # All agency meetings will be scheduled for central time so that every member can join from their various locations by electrical means. Anything discussed in these private meetings and assemblies are NOT to be discussed with anyone who is NOT apart of the agency. # Anyone who is not apart of the agency who knows anything of the agency MUST BE TERMINATED IMMEDIATELY. # NO living member of the Black Glove Society is allowed to betray the agency. He or she will suffer slow, painful torture until death. Members of the Black Glove Society are taught a series of martial arts and are required to use them in the field. Skills are tested every so often to ensure that every member is wholly on-point after training. Anyone who appears to have lost a certain amount of skills after training will be terminated. The society meets in several locations, but the main location is the summit of a tower located in District 2 that is disguised to look like a simply electric company. So often, members of Black Glove who are forced to hide their occupation from loved ones will say that they work for Kasai Electric Co. Another location is in Old New York, but that location was shut down due to high levels of unknown gaseous fumes, toxic waste build-up, asbestos, and other risky chemicals. Directors recruiting new members often use deals and bribery to lure their catch into the organization. In Kaori's case, Roman Pendergast told her that he would grant her the ability of telekinesis if she joined. 'Fighting Stlye' ( Kung Fu, Karate, Jujitsu, Aikido, Taekwondo, Kalarippayattu, Savate Up to 5 styles only) Jujutsu - a martial art from Japan consisting of grappling and striking techniques. Taekwondo - "The way of the foot and the hand." The art in general emphasizes kicks thrown from a mobile stance, employing the leg's greater reach and power (compared to the arm). Taekwondo training generally includes a system of blocks, kicks, punches, and open-handed strikes and may also include various take-downs or sweeps, throws, and joint locks. Some taekwondo instructors also incorporate the use of pressure points, known as jiapsul, as well as grabbing self-defense techniques borrowed from other martial arts, such as hapkido, judo or ssireum. *Relaxation and meditation exercises; breathing control *Throwing and/or falling techniques *Power breaking – using straightforward techniques to break as many boards as possible *Speed breaking – boards are held loosely by one edge, putting special focus on the speed required to perform the break *Special techniques – breaking fewer boards but using jumping or flying techniques to attain greater heights, distances, or to clear obstacles Kung Fu : Chinese martial arts, popularly referred to as kung fu or gung fu (Chinese: 功夫; pinyin: gōngfu), and also by the Mandarin Chinese term wushu (simplified Chinese: 武术; traditional Chinese: 武術; pinyin: wǔshù), are a number of fighting styles that have developed over the centuries in China. These fighting styles are often classified according to common traits, identified as "families" (家, jiā), "sects" (派, pài) or "schools" (門, mén) of martial arts. Examples of such traits include physical exercises involving animal mimicry, or training methods inspired by Chinese philosophies, religions and legends. Styles that focus on qi manipulation are called internal (内家拳, nèijiāquán), while others that concentrate on improving muscle and cardiovascular fitness are called external (外家拳, wàijiāquán). Geographical association, as in northern (北拳, běiquán) and southern (南拳, nánquán), is another popular classification method. *Styles Include: Bak Mei, Wuzuquan, Choy Li Fut and Wing Chun *Training includes: basics, forms, applications and weapons; different styles place varying emphasis on each component.In addition, philosophy, ethics and even medical practice are highly regarded by most Chinese martial arts. A complete training system should also provide insight into Chinese attitudes and culture. *Use of Qi: The concept of qi or ch'i is encountered in a number of Chinese martial arts. Qi is variously defined as an inner energy or "life force" that is said to animate living beings; as a term for proper skeletal alignment and efficient use of musculature; or as a shorthand for concepts that the martial arts student might not yet be ready to understand in full. These meanings are not necessarily mutually exclusive. The existence of qi as a measurable form of energy as discussed in traditional Chinese medicine has no basis in the scientific understanding of physics, medicine, biology or human physiology.There are many ideas regarding the control of one's qi energy to such an extent that it can be used for healing oneself or others. Some styles believe in focusing qi into a single point when attacking and aim at specific areas of the human body. Such techniques are known as dim mak and have principles that are similar to acupressure. *Weapons Training: Most Chinese styles also make use of training in the broad arsenal of Chinese weapons for conditioning the body as well as coordination and strategy drills. Weapons training are generally carried out after the student is proficient in the basics, forms and applications training. The basic theory for weapons training is to consider the weapon as an extension of the body. It has the same requirements for footwork and body coordination as the basics. The process of weapon training proceeds with forms, forms with partners and then applications. Most systems have training methods for each of the Eighteen Arms of Wushu in addition to specialized instruments specific to the system. Forms #lian quan tao: sequence of fist #lian quan jiao: sequence of fists and feet #lian bing qi: practicing weapons #dui da and dui lian: fighting sets Aikido: Aikido is a Japanese martial art developed by Morihei Ueshiba as a synthesis of his martial studies, philosophy, and religious beliefs. Aikido is often translated as "the Way of unifying life energy or as "the Way of harmonious spirit." Ueshiba's goal was to create an art that practitioners could use to defend themselves while also protecting their attacker from injury. Aikido is performed by blending with the motion of the attacker and redirecting the force of the attack rather than opposing it head-on. This requires very little physical strength, as the aikidōka (aikido practitioner) "leads" the attacker's momentum using entering and turning movements. The techniques are completed with various throws or joint locks. Initial Attacks: *Front-of-the-head strike - a vertical knifehand strike to the head. In training, this is usually directed at the forehead or the crown for safety, but more dangerous versions of this attack target the bridge of the nose and the maxillary sinus. *Side-of-the-head strike - a diagonal knifehand strike to the side of the head or neck. *Chest thrust - a punch to the torso. Specific targets include the chest, abdomen, and solar plexus. Same as "middle-level thrust" and "direct thrust" *Face Thrust - a punch to the face. Same as "upper-level thrust" *'Single-hand grab-' one hand grabs one wrist. *'Both-hands grab -' both hands grab one wrist. Same as "single hand double-handed grab" , *'Both-hands grab' - both hands grab both wrists. Same as "double single-handed grab"ab"ab, *'Shoulder grab -' a shoulder grab. "Both-shoulders-grab". It is sometimes combined with an overhead strike as Shoulder grab face strike , *'Chest grab' -grabbing the (clothing of the) chest. Same as "collar grab" Basic Techniques: *First technique -- a control using one hand on the elbow and one hand near the wrist which leverages uke to the ground. This grip applies pressure into the ulnar nerve at the wrist. *Second technique-- a pronating wristlock that torques the arm and applies painful nerve pressure. *Third technique-- a rotational wristlock that directs upward-spiraling tension throughout the arm, elbow and shoulder. *Fourth technique- a shoulder control similar to ikkyō, but with both hands gripping the forearm. The knuckles (from the palm side) are applied to the recipient's radial nerve against the periosteum of the forearm bone.[23] *Fifth technique- visually similar to ikkyō, but with an inverted grip of the wrist, medial rotation of the arm and shoulder, and downward pressure on the elbow. Common in knife and other weapon take-aways. *Four-direction throw- The hand is folded back past the shoulder, locking the shoulder joint. *Forearm return- a supinating wristlock-throw that stretches the extensor digitorum. *Breath throw- a loosely used term for various types of mechanically unrelated techniques, although they generally do not use joint locks like other techniques.[24] *Entering throw -throws in which nage moves through the space occupied by uke. The classic form superficially resembles a "clothesline" technique. *Heaven-and-earth throw -- beginning with ryōte-dori; moving forward, nage sweeps one hand low ("earth") and the other high ("heaven"), which unbalances uke so that he or she easily topples over. *Hip throw -- aikido's version of the hip throw. Nage drops his or her hips lower than those of uke, then flips uke over the resultant fulcrum. *Figure-ten throw-- or figure-ten entanglement-- a throw that locks the arms against each other *Rotary throw-- nage sweeps the arm back until it locks the shoulder joint, then uses forward pressure to throw...BasBBBbING 'Weapon of Choice' Usually firearms (handheld, auto, semi-auto) Katana/ bo staff Nunchucks Dao Sabers Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' Background unknown 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' ~Fill this in when you pick your clan. Keep it realistic. We do not want OP rpcs~ 'Roleplay Selection' Introduced in Ark 4 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, Chairmen Yun, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/Pallas/Densuke)~ Category:Government Agent